The Legend of Zelda: Time of Darkness
by Master Gamer
Summary: when Link doesn't win the final battle, Ganondorf captures all 3 triforces, and the 7 sages and the only way to regain their freedom, is to battle each other to ther death. This Awful, Awful fic is left up only to show as a benchmark of improvement.
1. Ganondorf Reaches His Ultimate Goal

The Legend of Zelda: Time of Darkness By: Master Gamer  
  
Author's Notes: A. Do not comment on grammer, it is bad... B. Most likely I will need a couple reviews asking me to continue in order to do so. ----------------- Ganon's Castle -----------------  
  
Link stood up after he had been hit by a blast. He knew he was stupid, not to have brought any fairies with. Link could feel his body weakening, and that he'd be done for in a couple minutes. "Now, time to end this, Zero of Time!" Ganondorf taunted, sending an energy ball right at Link, and fast too.  
  
Link attempted to hit the ball with his sword, but missed because he was so weakened. The energy ball hit Link right in the middle of his stomach.  
  
"ow!" Link weakly yelled in pain, before he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"YES!!!" Ganondorf screamed in victory as he floated over toward the downed Link and dropped.  
  
With his Left hand, he reached his hand onto Link's, and began to take the Triforce of courage from Link's hand.  
  
Now, that he had two of the three triforces, and the third helplessly in front of him, in a matter of minutes, the Gerudo King would be the most powerful man in Hyrule.  
  
"Now for you, princess." Ganondorf said, lowering the crystal Prison. Ganondorf snapped his fingers, before the crystal began to desolve. Dizzy from the effects of the crystal, Princess Zelda was unable to escape. Ganondorf grabbed Zelda's wrist with one hand, and with the other, sapped the Triforce of Wisdom. "Yes!!! Finally I've done it! I've captured all three Triforce's!" Gaanondorf exstatically yelled, shocked at his feat. "Now, with all three parts of the Triforce, now begins the reign of the Great Ganondorf!!! 


	2. Battle with the Sages

The Legend of Zelda: Time of Darkness Chapter 2: Capture of the Sages By: Master Gamer Author's Notes: A. Do not comment on grammer, it is bad... B. Most likely I will need a couple reviews asking me to continue in order to do so after chap 5. C. Last chap. the Triforce sapping was just my idea of how it could be done.  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all characters, not me, got that?  
  
Ganondorf sealed Zelda back into the crystal and walked over to Link's still body. "Foolish kid, now I can get him to work for me." Ganondorf joyfully exclaimed. Ganondorf formed a bit of Dark energy on his hand, and threw it onto Link's body. "You will listen to no one's commands but mine, you will obey my every command." Ganondorf said, brainwashing Link.  
  
Link opened his eyes with a daze-like look to them. He stood up and staring off into space asked, "How can I help you, Master Ganondorf?"  
  
"Very good, I want you to use your medallions to warp to the sacred realm and capture the six sages." Ganondorf replied. "I want them alive"  
  
"Your wish is my command, Master Ganondorf" Link answered.  
  
"Good, now go!" Ganondorf commanded.  
  
Sacred Realm, Chamber of Sages:  
  
To start off with Link stood in the middle of the chamber of sages and drew back his sword.  
  
"Link, what are you doing? Are you feeling alright?" Saria asked.  
  
"Oh, my god... I think he's been brainwashed by Ganondorf like I was!" Nabooru exclaimed, shocked. "But, how?"  
  
It took Link a matter of seconds after to swing his sword around, stunning all six sages. Link took out his bow and arrows and aimed at Saria.  
  
"Link, why are you doing this? Fight it Link!" Saria weakly begged. Link only smiled, he drew back his bow and fired.  
  
"Ow!" Saria cried out as the arrow pierced through her skin, she fell to the ground senseless.  
  
one down, five to go.  
  
Darunia was next. Darunia stood tall and looked directly at Link "I don't wanna have to do this brother" Darunia warned before aiming a strong punch at Link. Link avoided it with enough grace and agility for a 10.0 in olympic gymnastics. Link side-jumped the Rest of Darunia's powerful punches and kicks. Link took an Ice arrow out and aimed it at Darunia's arm. Link drew back his bow and fired. The shot pierced Darunia's arm, and soon after, froze him. two down, four to go. Now Rauru was the victim. Link punched and kicked Rauru all over, he was pretty strong for an old man, but not strong enough. One more punch to the head sent Rauru to the darkness. 3 down, 3 to go, halfway there.  
  
Impa and Ruto attacked together sending punches and kicks in Link's direction. Link was struck down by a few of the kicks, but was still able to fight. Link stood up a little dizzily after being hit and knocked out both Impa and Ruto with a double kick. one left...  
  
Nabooru tried staring into Link's eyes. "Fight it Link..." Nabooru also begged. Link aimed an arrow at Nabooru and fired... the shot hit are arm dead on and she fell to the ground, unconscious...  
  
Link said nothing as he held on to the six sages and yelled "Farore's Wind, Return!"  
  
All the sages and Link were now standing in front of ganondorf.  
  
"Very good... Now you will all be my slaves" He said.  
  
He formed more dark energy and held it to everyone's head, including Link and Zelda's and performed the brainwashing  
  
"You will fight with every skill you have and Maximum power, the one who wins will be given freedom, in order to pass a round, you must kill your opponent..." 


	3. Let the REAL Battles Begin!

The Legend of Zelda: Time of Darkness  
Chapter 3: Let the battles begin!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character, nintendo does.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Don't comment on grammer, see usual.  
  
  
Flashback to last time:   
A brainwashed Link delivered all the sages to Ganondorf, who brainwashed them.  
"You will fight with every skill you have and Maximum power, the one who wins will be given freedom, in order to pass a round, you must kill your opponent..."  
  
  
Ganon's castle: Top Floor.  
  
  
Impa and Saria stood face to face in almost a daze like state about twenty feet apart, just waiting to get Ganondorf's go-ahead to start fighting. Ganondorf was floating safely in the air, right above the battleground  
  
"Now!" Ganondorf announced, "Begin!"  
  
Impa and Saria charged at each other like two dogs with rabies. Saria was the first to attack, she jumped up and attempted to kick Impa in the stomach. Impa dodged and charged forward, while aiming a punch at Saria's head. Saria dodged, and rolled through Impa's legs. Impa, not expecting this, was left defenseless. Saria, took this advantage to throw a succeessful high jump kick to Impa's head. Impa fell to the ground, still.  
  
"It's not over yet." Ganondorf said coldly, looking at Saria, "Finish her off."  
  
Saria walked over to Impa, whose eyes quickly flashed open. Impa picked up Saria and threw her hard and fast into one of the castle's thick, hard walls. The throw was fast, almost too fast for the naked eye to see. Saria slammed into the wall hard, so hard that she went through thirty feet of brick.   
  
"She's not dead yet, finish her." Ganondorf spoke coldly.  
  
Impa ran up to Saria, small pieces of brick and an extreme amount of blood covered her body, she was badly hurt, but still alive. Impa drew back her fist, and punched Saria's stomach, the punch had little effect, being Saria was unconscious. Impa now got up from squatting and stood on Saria's neck. both Impa and Ganondorf, the King of Evil could hear the crushing sounds. Ganondorf could sense that Saria was now dead.  
  
"Step off, you have done well." Ganondorf commanded, looking very pleased at his servents work.  
  
Impa did as commanded and stepped down off of the now dead Saria's neck.  
  
"Now, I want Link, against Darunia." Ganondorf announced.  
  
Link and Darunia stepped up and glared at each other with the same daze in their eyes as Saria and Impa had had.   
Each one was ready to battle, and this one, looked to be even rougher...  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Goron Vs. Hylian

The Legend of Zelda: Time of Darkness  
Chapter 4: Goron Vs. Hylian  
By: Master Gamer  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo owns ALL characters, but you already knew that, right?  
  
Notes: Same as last time, sorry couldn't come up with better title.  
  
Flashback to last time:  
  
Link and Darunia stepped up and glared at each other with the same daze in their eyes as Saria and Impa had had. Each one was ready to battle, and this one, looked to be even rougher...  
---  
Ganon's Castle: Top Floor  
Link, who used to be the kind, caring, but fierce against evil Hero of Time, was now a ferocious beast, after being brainwashed.  
Darunia charged first, he aimed a strong punch at Link, who blocked it with his Hylian Sheild, Darunia didn't even flinch from the impact.  
Link swung his sword hard into Darunia's left shoulder, but it barely went into Darunia's extremely thick skin.   
Darunia began to curl up into a ball and rolled straight into Link, Link flew up against the wall knocking him unconscious. Darunia walked up to Link's still form. Darunia jumped on his still form, but had little effect. Darunia was about jump on stomach again, but Link's suddenly awakened, and rolled to the side. Darunia missed and got his hand stuck in the floor, Link slashed his back with the Master Sword. The skin on Darunia's back wasn't as thick as the skin on his shoulders, so the sword created quite a cut.   
Darunia layed flat on the floor, with an extreme amount of blood coming out of his back. Darunia's breathing was extremely labored, but was still breathing, and still breathing wasn't good enough.  
Link aimed his sword at Darunia's neck and drew back his sword in aim. Link suddenly thrust forward and down with his sword. Though Link cut as hard as he could, the skin in Darunia neck  
was almost twice as tough as the skin in Darunia's shoulder. Despite the thickness of Darunia's skin, Link still managed to create enough of a cut to send Darunia six feet under.  
  
"Very, very, good" Ganondorf coldly commented.  
  
Link began to experiance feeling of guilt, that almost overrode the brainwashing. Link covered his head with his hands and fell to the ground. More thought's and feelings entered Link's mind.  
  
Ganondorf could sense what Link was feeling and thinking, and he didn't like it.  
  
"I thought I brainwashed that fool! Now he's almost fighting it! GREAT! Now I'm going to have to brainwash him again." Ganondorf thought as he raised his foot. Link felt an extremely painful kick, before being swallowed by darkness.  
"Now to finish the job." Ganondorf thought. He raised his hand and got some more dark energy, more then last time. He held it over Link's head.  
"No thoughts of disobeying me will EVER come to mind, you will still fight to the death..." Ganondorf spoke as he brainwashed Link.  
  
Ganondorf dragged Link away.  
  
"Now, Zelda and Nabooru, come forth!" ganondorf commanded.  
The two sages looked at each other and waited, normally the two would never fight, but now that they were brainwashed, they were looking to rip each others head off, if that's what it took...  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Clash of the Superwomen

The Legend of Zelda: Time of Darkness  
Chapter 5: Clash of the Superwomen!  
  
By: Master Gamer  
  
Disclaimer: Zelda and all characters in this fic are owned by Nintendo.  
  
NOTES: See last few chapters, it's da same.  
  
  
Flashback to Last Time:  
"Now, Zelda and Nabooru, come forth!" Ganondorf commanded.  
The two sages looked at each other and waited, normally the two would never fight, but now that they were brainwashed, they were looking to rip each others head off, if that's what it took...  
Zelda and Nabooru stood on the emerald floor, now partly red from blood.  
Both women were usually peaceful, but when brainwashed, were devastating warriors.   
Nabooru raised her hands indicating she was ready to fight. Zelda crossed her threw a deku nut. The nut exploded in a flash of light, temporary blinding Nabooru. When Nabooru was able to open her eyes, standing there was not the princess, but instead stood Sheik. Sheik stood straight and tall. Sheik's body was covered with bandages, the only exposed part besides the hands were Sheik's eyes, which seemed to be distant, as if in a trance. Sheik now raised his hands, preparing to fight.  
Ganondorf announced "Now, my warriors... BEGIN!"  
  
Sheik ran at the Gerudo woman with enough speed to make a track runner shudder. Sheik aimed a powerful punch at the Gerudo woman, who gracefully dodged it. Nabooru snapped her fingers and she now had swords like a Gerudo Warrior. Nabooru slashed at Sheik's arm, before he could react, the sword slashed into Sheik's arm. Sheik's arm was now completely blood red, he weakly threw a deku nut and walked around nabooru. Sheik punched and kicked Nabooru hard. Even though he was weakened, his punches were strong, very strong. Nabooru's back was now covered in blood from Sheik's attacks.  
Sheik raised his arms, preparing for a special attack. Nabooru charged at him, about a foot away, Nabooru collapsed.  
Sheik let out a yell, before unleashing several bolts of lightning. Nabooru's still form now started to convulse as each bolt hit her, burning her skin.   
Sheik walked over to Nabooru and checked for a pulse... There was none.  
Sheik threw a deku nut, temporary blinding Ganondorf, when the Deku nut's effect wore off, Sheik had reverted back to the brainwashed princess of Destiny, before collapsing herself.  
"Well, who's next I wonder?" Ganondorf thought. "Only one's that are left are Impa, Link, Zelda, Ruto and Old Man Rauru. Guess it's Rauru and Ruto next! Rauru, Ruto come forth!"  
Rauru, an old man in a wizad's robe, and Princess Ruto who looked like a cross between a fish and a blue human came out onto the floor that was even more red with blood then before, and by the end of this battle, the floor promised to be much, much more red... 


	6. Wiz and Water

The Legend of Zelda: Time of Darkness  
Chapter 6: Wiz and water  
Disclaimer: I don't own a single character in this fic  
Author's Notes: Same as last. Sorry it's so short.  
  
Flashback to last Time:  
"Well, who's next I wonder?" Ganondorf thought. "Only one's that are left are Impa, Link, Zelda, Ruto and Old Man Rauru. Guess it's Rauru and Ruto next! Rauru, Ruto come forth!"  
Rauru, an old man in a wizad's robe, and Princess Ruto who looked like a cross between a fish and a blue human came out onto the floor that was even more red with blood then before, and by the end of this battle, the floor promised to be much, much more red...  
  
"Very, very good. Now begin!" Ganondorf yelled.  
Rauru began to float up in the air. The old man shot out a fire blast, it didn't even stun ruto though. Ruto jumped up in the air and hit Rauru with an uppercut. Rauru was able to regain his balance and shot a lightning bolt at Ruto. Ruto began to badly convulse before falling unconscious. Rauru repeatedly began to shoot lightning blasts at Ruto. Ruto's once blue body was now a mixture of Brown and red. Rauru shot ten blasts at Ruto. Ruto was now dead.   
"Very Well, old man." Ganondorf commended. "Impa and the Zero of Time, you're up!!!"   
Link drew his sword and sheild, Impa got into a fighting stance, and the two warriors locked eyes.  
"Very, good... BEGIN!!!" Ganondorf yelled. 


	7. When Steel Meets Flesh

The Legend of Zelda: Time of Darkness   
Chapter 7: When Steel Meets Flesh  
By: Master Gamer  
  
  
  
Notes: Well, sorry for no update, but this one will be MUCH better then the last one. Only a couple more to go! I'm using grammar check (thank the lord!), so the grammar (aside from indenting) should be pretty good.   
  
Flashback to Last Time:  
  
"Impa and the Zero of Time, you're up!!!"   
Link drew his sword and shield, Impa got into a fighting stance, and the two warriors locked eyes.  
"Very, good... BEGIN!!!" Ganondorf yelled.  
  
Link charged at Impa with sword drawn, Impa gracefully dodged and launched an attack of her own. The Hylian Knight hurtled forward and stabbed Impa in the arm with his sword.  
Impa fell to her knees clutching her arm. Impa's arm was now red from the huge cut Link had made in her arm.   
  
Link stood over Impa and hit her over the head hard with his Hylian Shield. Link stood over Impa's very still and bloody body. Link held his sword over Impa's head and with one very swift motion, plunged it into Impa's throat.  
  
"Step away, my servant." Ganondorf commanded.  
  
Link did as commanded.  
  
"Now! I want Rauru and Zelda!" Ganondorf called.  
  
The two combatants stepped up and faced each other.   
  
Zelda raised two hands, and in a flash of Golden light, transformed into Sheik. Both combatants eagerly raised their hands awaiting the call, one of the two would not make it out… Alive. 


	8. Approaching the End

The Legend of Zelda: Time of Darkness  
  
Chapter 8: Approaching the end…  
  
Sorry for crappy title J  
  
Notes: I wanted to respond to a review from Hime no Argh.  
You ask why Ganondorf's just sitting around watching, well If 7 of the 8 kill themselves, then Ganondorf will have only one left to kill, and he would have the energy to do so himself, whereas he would have spent his energy killing the other sages. Also, yes I know I did a REALLY CRAPPY job in description. Leave this as a lesson for others NOT to do, but I'm still going to finish. I'm also going to try to start explaining what's going on, no guarantees, but I'll try. I welcome any more comments.  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all characters in this story, not me. Got that?  
  
  
Ok, now on with the show…  
  
Flashback to last time:   
"Now! I want Rauru and Zelda!" Ganondorf called.  
  
The two combatants stepped up and faced each other.   
  
Zelda raised two hands, and in a flash of Golden light, transformed into Sheik. Both combatants eagerly raised their hands awaiting the call; one of the two would not make it out… Alive.  
  
  
"Begin!" Ganondorf yelled with a voice that would make most fall to their knees and beg for mercy.  
He had been watching the sages kill each other, So he could kill the last, and strongest one himself, Ganondorf knew he would have fun in less then an hours time. With all the sages and Link dead Ganondorf could take over the whole world, and then some with little resistance.   
  
Sheik, although small, was actually a very skillful fighter. However, Rauru was a skillful fighter too, considering how old he is. Sheik charged among the greenish-red floor with amazing speed. Rauru somehow managed to dodge that attack. Rauru, the wizard, shot a lightning bolt at Sheik. Sheik dodged and charged forward, only seen as a blur. Sheik hit Rauru in the chest with a powerful punch that almost hurt on contact. Rauru fell to the ground, but he immediately got up. Sheik yelled something incoherent before being surrounded by a metallic silver barrier. Rauru began to shoot powerful blasts of lightning at Sheik; he stood still, as if wanting to get hit by the blast. The shiny, yellow bolt of lightning hit Sheik, but instead of hitting Sheik, flew back and hit Rauru. Rauru's body violently convulsed from being hit by the bolt of electricity. Rauru stood up dizzily from the blast, looking as if he were about to faint at any moment and shot another blast. This blast also hit Rauru back.  
This time, Rauru's body began to float in the air and rapidly, and violently convulse. The convulsions lasted for about another ten minutes, before Rauru fell to the ground, dead as a doorknob.  
  
Although Ganondorf couldn't sense it, Zelda also was having the same thoughts as Link had had, overriding the brainwashing.  
  
"Hmmm… Good job, stay right there, my servant." Ganondorf commanded.  
  
Sheik did not like being called "servant", but played along anyways.  
  
"Link, you will now fight Zelda!"  
  
Link came out and drew his sword. Sheik knew he had to somehow, return Link to normal… The only question was, how? 


	9. Fighting Against a Friend

The Legend of Zelda: Time of Darkness  
Chapter 9: Fighting against a friend  
  
  
Author's Notes (as always): THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! This is, however the last sage battle. I also  
Refer to Zelda/Sheik as either name, even if one's the other. Sorry for another cruddy chapter title, the next will be better.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. (I'd by y'all a mansion if I did!)  
  
Flashback to Last Time:  
  
Although Ganondorf couldn't sense it, Zelda also was having the same thoughts as Link had had, overriding the   
Brainwashing. "Hmmm… Good job, stay right there, my servant" Link, you will now fight Zelda!" Link came out and   
Drew his sword. Sheik knew he had to somehow, return Link to normal… The only question was, how?  
---  
Zelda made eye contact with Link and shuddered. Link still had that daze-like stare in him that sent a chill of fear  
down every bone on her spine. Zelda knew Link as a courageous, kind-hearted person, but now, Link looked like  
He was ready to rip Zelda's head-off at any time.   
Link charged at Sheik who just stood there. Link jumped and thrust his sword at Sheik, who dodged, rolled and regained his stance. Link swung his sword again and Sheik involuntarily threw up an arm out of reflex and leaned back. The sword mostly missed, but still cut her arm a little. Sheik stepped back in pain from the sword. She held one hand over the cut, which was badly bleeding.  
Sheik very quickly reached out and grabbed Link's sword. Sheik ran over to a wall and threw the sword high up into the wall. Link now had to fight hand-to-hand with Sheik.  
  
Link raised his hands and aimed a powerful kick at Sheik, who not expecting this, was hit hard in the stomach.  
Sheik fell to the ground in pain, he slowly stood up dizzied by the attack. Link kicked him hard in the forehead. Sheik reeled back a little before regaining his balance. Sheik knew that he would have to attack Link, even a little, if he was to live. Sheik kicked Link a little harder in the forehead then Link had done to him. Link fell to the floor unconscious.  
Sheik went over to Link's still form and jumped back as he awakened. There was something different about him, he seemed to have a normal look of kindness and courage, as he had always had.  
Sheik lowered her heightened arms "I cannot fight you Link." Sheik announced.  
"I cannot fight you either" came Link's response.  
"WHAT!?" Ganondorf madly yelled. The Gerudo King charged up a ball of energy and sent it soaring towards the two warriors. Link was able to dodge, but Sheik was hit. Link ran quickly over to where Sheik had been hit, and when the dust cleared, lying there was not Sheik, but an unconscious princess Zelda. He dragged her to safety and looked up at Ganondorf.  
  
"You monster! How could you do such a thing! You know, this means war!" Link shouted, rage present in his voice… It was clear, that this was indeed, The Beginning of the End… 


	10. The Beginning of the End

The Legend of Zelda: Time of Darkness  
Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End  
  
Notes: Finally, I have a better chapter title.  
Regardless of the title, this is NOT the last chapter. However, I can tell you right now, pig Ganon WILL NOT make an appearance.  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all characters in my little story.  
  
Flashback to Last Time:  
  
Sheik lowered her heightened arms "I cannot fight you Link." Sheik announced.  
"I cannot fight you either" came Link's response.  
"WHAT?" Ganondorf madly yelled. The Gerudo King charged up a ball of energy and sent it soaring towards the two warriors. Link was able to dodge, but Sheik was hit. Link ran quickly over to where Sheik had been hit, and when the dust cleared, lying there was not Sheik, but an unconscious princess Zelda. He dragged her to safety and looked up at Ganondorf.  
  
"You monster! How could you do such a thing! You know, this means war!" Link shouted, rage present in his voice… It was clear, that this was indeed, The Beginning of the End…  
  
  
  
Link went to take out his sword and frowned, he'd forgotten Zelda had thrown it into the wall out of reach.  
  
Link pulled out his longshot and fired it above, and to the left of the Master Sword. Link pulled it out before detaching the longshot from the wall. Link kicked back from the wall and landed.  
  
In front of him was the most evil being around: Ganondorf, king of thieves.  
  
Ganondorf stood there, 6 foot 7, with a look that could send almost anyone into hiding. He pulled out a sword equal in length to the Master Sword, and held it in front of him with two hands for extra power.  
  
Link held the Master Sword in front of him with his left hand, and took out, and held his shield with his right.  
  
Ganondorf caught Link of guard and charged first, Link, who had quick reflexes, was able to block Ganondorf's sword with his own.   
Ganondorf overpowered Link though, and sent him flying headfirst into a wall. Link dizzily got up and shook his head a few times.   
  
"Man, this guys too strong!" Link thought as he tried thinking of someway to stun him, and remembered Zelda's words,  
  
"Here is a weapon that can penetrate the Evil King's defenses... The power given to the chosen ones... The sacred Arrow of Light!!!"  
  
Link pulled out his longshot and aimed it far across the room, and fired. Link soared to the wall, detached, and landed. Link pulled out his bow and Light arrows, and aimed it at Ganondorf's stomach. The arrow hit his stomach and he fell to the ground in pain, also blinded by the light. Link ran over and pulled out the Master Sword. He started cutting everywhere, first in the most important places. Link cut his forehead, his chest, and stomach, before The King of Evil threw him back once again, with enough force to send Link flying into another wall half-way across the room, face first.   
  
Link got up slower this time and held his head for a few seconds. It was then; he noticed that his forehead was badly bleeding. Ganondorf was profoundly bleeding, almost everywhere. In fact, Ganondorf was almost completely red from the chest down.   
  
Link once again pulled out his Light arrows and fired. He ran over to the stunned Ganondorf and slashed even more places, by his rib cage, across his neck.  
  
"How thick is this guy's skin? This guy's skin is thicker then Darunia's!!!" Link thought as he continued to hack away at Ganondorf. Ganondorf pushed Link away again, but couldn't summon the strength to send him even half as far. Link hit the ground with a thud. Link stood up and looked at Ganondorf. He was on his hands and knees hacking up at least a pound of blood.   
"How the heck could the King of Evil be beaten by a kid?" he managed to choke out before falling to the floor, seemingly dead.  
  
Zelda was just waking up.  
  
"Ugh, Link, what happened?" Zelda weakly asked, before standing up.  
  
"I think I killed Ganondorf." came Link's reply.  
  
Little did they both know that Ganondorf was summoning the power of the triforce…  
  
They soon found out when the tower began to shake.  
  
"Link, we've got to get out of here, and quick!" Zelda began,   
  
"With his last breath, and the power of the triforce, he is trying to kill us in the tower's rubble!!!"  
  
"Oh, my God! Let's move!" Link shouted over the rumble of the collapsing tower.  
  
"OK, follow me!" Zelda yelled.  
  
Though they had little knowledge of what terror awaited them at the bottom…  
  
  
  
  
Will the next chapter be the last? You decide! 


	11. Race Against Time

The Legend of Zelda: Time of Darkness  
  
Chapter 11: Race Against Time  
By: Courtney "Master Gamer" Johnson  
  
NOTES: Dark Gamer requested Pig Ganon be included. He is, but only for a second. I hate that ugly beast! He's easy and, quite honestly I think he just doesn't belong. I've only been using a few Oot elements like the tower and the beginning. This really wasn't meant to be a rewrite.  
  
Comments are welcomed and very much appreciated.  
  
Flashback to Last Time:  
  
Link stood up and looked at Ganondorf. He was on his hands and knees hacking up at least a pound of blood.   
"How the heck could the King of Evil be beaten by a kid?" he managed to choke out before falling to the floor, seemingly dead.  
Zelda was just waking up.  
"Ugh, Link, what happened?" Zelda weakly asked, before standing up.  
"I think I killed Ganondorf." came Link's reply.  
Little did they both know that Ganondorf was summoning the power of the triforce…  
They soon found out when the tower began to shake.  
"Link, we've got to get out of here, and quick!" Zelda began,   
"With his last breath, and the power of the triforce, he is trying to kill us in the tower's rubble!!!"  
"Oh, my God! Let's move!" Link shouted over the rumble of the collapsing tower.  
"OK, follow me!" Zelda yelled.  
Though they had little knowledge of what terror awaited them at the bottom…  
  
  
---  
  
Zelda and Link ran down the first flight of stairs, though it only took ten seconds, it seemed like an eternity to both of them. Parts of the ceiling were falling everywhere. Link followed behind Zelda, who happened to be a very fast runner.  
  
The two went down the first three flights with absolutely no trouble.  
  
And then it happened…  
  
As soon as Zelda and Link entered the room four stalfos appeared.   
  
Two of the Stalfos held back Zelda, while the other two fought Link.  
  
Zelda bravely fought against the two Stalfos that were restraining her.  
  
She pulled and yanked but it was no use. Zelda still wouldn't give up though.  
  
Meanwhile Link was fighting the other two stalfos. Suddenly both of them disappeared. Link looked around, completely confused, until he felt something hack through his left shoulder. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees, his right hand clasped over his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye Link saw the two Stalfos and rolled away just in time to avoid being slashed again.  
  
Link dived and grabbed his Master Sword. Still lying down on his back, Link swung his sword and cut both Stalfos in two.  
Then, he made his way to the other two stalfos. One of them hit Zelda on the head with their shield before both of them went over to Link. Link swung his sword again and both of the Stalfos were cut in two.  
  
Zelda awakened.  
"Link you're hurt!" Zelda concerningly noticed.  
"I'll live." Link responded.   
Link proceeded to run down the steps faster then he ever had in his life. Link had only one more flight to run. Zelda was getting very much ahead of him and by the time Zelda was out, link was still fifty yards away. Then, he heard an awful noise behind him, that of an explosion. Link ran even faster now as debris was coming up from behind, and fast too.  
  
He was now only five feet from the exit now, Link jumped and dived down, covering his head with his Left hand and shield as debris shot out of the floating castle, barely missing his head.   
  
Link then ran over to where Zelda was standing, as he watched what was the castle descend straight down into the ground.  
  
A roar emitted from the ruins of the castle. Link walked over to where the sound waves seemed to come from. Link covered his head with his shield as some of the rubble shot over to where he was. Link looked up, only to see an extremely bloody Ganondorf floating in the air staring at him, his eyes seemed to be on fire, and it seemed as if he was fully energized whereas ten minutes ago, he had been seemingly dead.  
  
Ganondorf pulled his arms back and yelled some incoherent lines. He started to grow an eerie blue as he transformed into the legendary beast Ganon.  
  
He stayed that way for a full minute, before he reverted back to Ganondorf.  
  
"WHAT?" What the heck is goin' on here?" Ganondorf madly asked.  
"No matter, you will still be mincemeat when I'm done with you Link!!!" He added.  
  
Link stepped up and drew his Master Sword. Ganondorf did the same.  
  
The two locked eyes and readied themselves because they knew that one would not make it out alive, that this was it, the final battle; Hylian against Gerudo, Good against Evil, life against death, and the future of the planet… 


	12. The Final Battle

The Legend of Zelda: Time of Darkness  
Chapter 12: The Final Battle  
By Courtney "Master Gamer" Johnson  
  
Notes:   
To Dark Gamer: Your very much welcome for me including Gannon, as I said before, I'm not a very big fan of pig face, so I just included him for a second.   
  
  
Other: Is the next chapter the last? You decide!  
  
By the way, a little late, but Happy Holidays everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all characters in this fic.  
  
Flashback to Last time:  
  
[Link stepped up and drew his Master Sword. Ganondorf did the same.  
  
The two locked eyes and readied themselves because they knew that one would not make it out alive, that this was it, the final battle; Hylian against Gerudo, Good against Evil, life against death, and the future of Hyrule…]  
  
  
  
Ganondorf raised his hand, and brought it back down into a fist and yelled some more incoherent lines. A dome-shaped brick wall rose up from the ground. Zelda clung to the edge of it, so she wouldn't be hit.  
  
Link leapt forward and slashed at Ganondorf, he missed and attempted to slash again. Ganondorf jumped and flipped over Link and sliced Link's right elbow. Link cried out in pain and almost dropped his sword. His elbow now had a ton of blood coming out of it, as well as his left shoulder, where the Stalfo had cut through, back in the tower. Ganondorf elbowed Link in the head sharply.   
  
Link was still awake, but at the time, he wish he wouldn't have been. Link was on the cold, hard, ground doubled-over in pain. Ganondorf stomped down on Link's stomach, and then on his legs.   
  
The Hylian warrior hadn't ever felt this much pain in his life. He felt like he was about to pass out any time… No he couldn't. What would happen to him? To Zelda? Would both of them meet the same fate as the sages? Would the remaining people of Hyrule meet the same fate? No, he couldn't give up, for the sake of Zelda and the people of Hyrule, he had to go on.  
  
Link dizzily got to his feet. He stood tall and straight, facing the feared King of Evil. Link drew his sword and charged. He slashed through Ganondorf's stomach and shoulder, across his legs, and his arms. Link wouldn't let anyone evil rule Hyrule.  
  
Ganondorf fell to the ground as hard as Link had. His breathing was an erratic wheezing, but he was as determined as Link not to lose.   
  
"You beat me last… time kid, don't think I'm… not gonna let it happen… again." Ganondorf choked out.   
  
The Evil King got up and kicked Link hard in the stomach. Link once more fell to the ground. This time though, he got up quickly. Link had a plan, a person needed energy to fight, Link knew where Ganondorf was getting this immense power from. If he could remove this power source, then Ganondorf wouldn't be able to fight.  
  
Link charged toward Ganondorf and kicked him in the stomach, temporarily stunning him. Link took this chance and hit the King of Evil on the head with his shield. The king of Evil was now unconscious.  
  
The Hero of Time dropped his sword and shield, and ran over to the fallen king. He took Ganondorf's limp hand and sapped the Triforce from his hand.  
  
"Zelda, is there anyway to restore the triforce to the sacred realm from here right now?" Link asked, knowing that the triforce should go to it's original "home".  
  
"Yes, raise your hand straight up and yell 'Triforce, dispel'!" Zelda answered.  
  
Link raised his hand to the air and yelled "Triforce dispel!!!"  
  
An explosion of light flooded through the area as the Triforce was removed from Link's hand and returned to the Sacred Realm.  
  
Ganondorf slowly awakened.  
  
"Oh… my… god" Ganondorf painfully groaned as he stood up.  
Link took this opportunity and slashed Ganondorf's throat.   
  
  
"No!!! I can't lose!" Ganondorf cried out in both pain and defeat.  
  
"Link I promise you'll pay for this!!! If I go down you can sure as heck bet that I'm taking you with me!!!"   
  
Ganondorf charged up every Last ounce of strength he had. Then, too quickly to block, Ganondorf charged at Link and tackled him, sending him into a wall, before the king of Evil fell dead for eternity.  
  
Link dizzily stood up, everything seemed to be a total distortion of shapes and colors. Sounds sounded like incoherent gibberish. Then he fell completely unconscious…  
  
Other Notes: That "Triforce dispel" was just something I came up with to get rid of the triforce as I didn't want Link to be god-like. I know it's sort of stupid, but there has been worse.  
  
If you haven't noticed, I've gotten better these past few chapters haven't I?  
  
I would greatly appreciate if Dark Gamer would E-mail me at   
mastergamer@email.pokemonparadise.com as I have some questions to ask him/her.  
  
Reviews are appreciated to the infinite power as they help more then you think.  
  
Next chapter in a week at most. 


	13. Recovery

The Legend of Zelda: Time of Darkness   
Chapter 12: Recovery  
By Master Gamer  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo owns ALL characters in this fic.  
  
  
Flashback to Last Time:  
  
"No!!! I can't lose!" Ganondorf cried out in both pain and defeat.  
  
"Link I promise you'll pay for this!!! If I go down you can sure as heck bet that I'm taking you with me!!!"   
  
Ganondorf charged up every Last ounce of strength he had. Then, too quickly to block, Ganondorf charged at Link and tackled him, sending him into a wall, before the king of Evil fell dead for eternity.  
  
Link dizzily stood up, everything seemed to be a total distortion of shapes and colors. Sounds sounded like incoherent gibberish. Then he fell completely unconscious…  
  
---  
  
Link was happily running through Hyrule Field, it was close to sunset, the sun reflected off the fresh smelling grass and everything else in the field. He saw Zelda, she was a kid again. Link looked down at his own hands and saw that he too, was a kid again.   
  
What was Zelda doing outside of Hyrule Castle?  
  
Link laid down next to her   
  
"Hi Link!" She greeted.  
  
"Hi, Zelda!" Link cheerfully replied.  
  
Link laid down on the grass and watched the sun set.  
  
Right now, it couldn't get any better. What was heaven compared to this? Or was this heaven? He soon got his answer.  
  
Link sat up only to be greeted by a cold, dark pain in his head.  
  
"Link, Link…" A seemingly familiar voice called out.  
Link opened his eyes. He was no longer in Ganon's castle, he was… he was in his own home! But how? What happened?  
  
He was lying down on his own bed. Bandages covered his head, left shoulder, right elbow and part of his left leg.  
  
His head hurt everywhere, as did the rest of his body. Link attempted to sit up, but he was forced to lie down again, as everything hurt even worse.  
  
"How is he?" a familiar voice asked, as she came through the door.  
  
Link turned his head just barely enough so he could see who was speaking.  
  
"What the heck? Saria, and the rest of the sages? You're all alive! But… But… How? I watched you all die, with the rest of the sages back in Ganon's castle, so how could you all be alive?" Link asked, weakness present in his voice.  
  
"Link, when the triforce fell from Ganon's clutches and back into the Sacred Realm, the Sages were revived, they appeared from the depths of the rubble completely unhurt!" Zelda explained.  
  
"But, how did I get here, and how did you know this was my house?" Link asked Zelda.  
  
"Well, me and the rest of the sages carried you over to Lon Lon Ranch, where Talon, Ingo and Malon let us rent a horse. Saria then showed us where you lived." Zelda answered.  
  
Link fought desperately to keep his eyes open, but lost, and fell asleep.   
  
Link was forced to stay in bed for two weeks.  
  
Link never knew that Ganondorf made three wishes at the top of the tower. The first being to crush Link and Zelda in the tower's rubble, the second was to survive the tower's collapse, and the third, to revive and fully energize a former minion to seek out and kill Link if he were to escape the castle alive..  
  
During this two week period, Link didn't know that this dark force was becoming fully energized and ready to seek out and kill Link. He also didn't know that the dark force was just about ready to kill Link… 


End file.
